First battle of Retathon II
|side2= |commanders1= Colonel Phane Commander Wolf |commanders2=None stated |forces1= 735,000 infantry 500 AAMPT/w14 Carriers 50,000 ASU Troopers 300 B12s 200 F15s 60 K-Titans 15 K-HAUs 60 K-HHTs 45 Kortorisan Heavy Trooper Carriers 500 KW-14s 500,000 soldier units 200 Artillery units 20,000 Stormtroopers 50 TR-21/Ks |forces2= 890,000 infantry 500 AutoGat Walkers 500 Walker Is |casual1= 367,000 infantry 2 KW-14 Carriers 2 ASU troopers 20 Kortorisan Heavy Troop Carr 14 KW-14s 350,000 infantry 5,300 Stormtroopers 12 TR-21/Ks |casual2= 645,000 infantry 474 AutoGat Walkers 200 Walker Is |civilian=None}} The was a battle for against the occupation of Retathon II, a sparsely populated planet, by Techia. It started shortly after the Battle over Kortorisa IV. the Yulairian and Kortorisan Civilization's forces had merged together to assault a TEC base on Retathon II and attempt to free the planet of the enemy's control. The Retathonians gladly helped the Allied assault. A week later, however, after all foreign forces had left, the Trade Emergency Coalition successfully and quickly regained control of the planet. Timeline Rendezvous land near the rendezvous spot.]] '' Both forces arrived in a field near where the battle would be held, where together, Wolf and Kortoris Phane plotted strategies and landed what troops that were to be deployed. Once the troops were deployed and positioned, and a battle strategy had been planned, the assault on the TEC base had begun. Techian attack pushing through the enemy lines.]] fires a proton torpedo, destroying the communications array and causing a chain reaction, destroying the command bunker.]] flies away after destroying the communications array and the command base.]]The first wave of TR-21Ks were sent in to attempt to knock out TEC communications and destroy the TEC command base. The TR-21Ks were able to push through the enemy lines with ease up to the command bunker, where they encountered heavy fire from mounted turrets from both sides. After several strafing runs of key areas, they started attack runs on the communications array. The second gunship sent through was able to get through and destroy the communication system, which created a chain reaction, obliterating the command bunker. Once the communications were down the troops began the assault on the rest of the base. Craft combat As the TR-21Ks covered the advancing troopers, many unknown signals had come up. Several dozen TEC aerial fighters had soon come from the city and overwhelmed the TR-21Ks. Completely caught off guard, they had destroyed most of the TR-21Ks, the ones that survived had to soon retreat back to the rendezvous point. atmospheric fighter attacks a TR-21K]] Allied retreat After the TR-21Ks were forced to retreat, the ground forces were recalled when the TEC had launched a counter-attack of troops they had stationed in the capital city. Once the remaining ground forces were recovered the Kortorisan transports left, while the TR-21Ks stayed behind to cover them. Once the transports were clear the TR-21Ks had made a run for it as well. retreat, being pursued by TEC atmospheric fighters.]] Back at the fleet Kortoris was very upset that they had lost since the Retathonians had counted on them. After listening to Kortoris, Wolf had jumped out of the hanger of a Kortorisan ship with his Nova armor on and a small personal shield generator, fell through the atmosphere and had landed on the planet's surface. He then trekked to the city, places the shield generator down, converted his armor's remaining Nova into it and had blown a charge he had laid earlier which was the equivalent of a nuclear explosion. The city had survived due to the Nova-powered shield, and the city was soon secured by Kortorisa IV. Wolf had suffered major injuries, but had soon healed. Aftermath A single week after the battle, on December 30, 2011, the Trade Emergency Coalition forces attacked the planet once more and successfully reoccupied it. It is part of their National Empire today, however demonstrations are occuring concerning independance. Category:List of B articles Category:Class B articles Category:Battle involving TEC Category:Battle involving Gammetans Category:Battle in 2009 Category:Battle of Kortorisan-TEC war Category:Battle involving Yulairians Category:Battle involving Retathon Civilization